21 titans 1 ex demigod 22xbadluck War
by Yassen Gregorovich Cossack.5
Summary: Summary: one day Percy Jackson disappears from C.J. when he turns up…its brainwashed, and he is the lover of…. KRONOS! "Percy…" Poseidon whispers and falls to his knees as he sees his brother Zeus swear. Rated t and M
1. Prologue: Wildest Dream

**TITLE: 21 titans 1 ex demigod= 22xbadluck= War**

 **Summary: one day Percy Jackson disappears from C.J. when he turns up…its brainwashed, and he is the lover of…. KRONOS!  
"Percy…" Poseidon whispers and falls to his knees as he sees his brother Zeus swear. **

**Main pairings: Percy Kronos and Iapetus Hyperion**

 **A/N: thanks to Dragonswoe and her story of Confused By Time. - This story was inspired by her/him**

 **A/N2: my names is James D- my fanfic name is: Yassen Gregorovich.5**

 **A/N3: check out my other stories! Sorry I have not been updating recently!**

Prologue: Wildest Dream

-CHB-

Percy sat by the ocean side at Camp Half Blood, his eyes was distant and very cold.

"Percy… can we talk?" a female voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I guess." He said coldly.

Shivering at his tone and body language Annabeth sat down and stared up at the son of Poseidon.

"I am sorry." She stated.

"No you are not, if you were you wouldn't have done it… especially with Drake Thompson!" he sneered the name.

"You have been different ever since Tartarus PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth cried out and starred at the cold teenage boy in front of her. "Tell me what happened?" she asked. "I could help, you know?"

"Thanks but no. You are a lying piece of trash I thought I loved. Leave, you are dead to me." Percy stared into her eyes. "Don't cry, you don't mean it."

Than the son of Poseidon stood up and walked away.

* _DREAM*_

 _The voice was silky smooth, deep and masculine._

 _Percy didn't know who it belonged to but he could listen to it all day long._

 _For eternity. He thought._

" _I could love you for all of eternity." He said and they kissed._

" _Who are you?" he gasped, as usual he got no answer._

" _Just enjoy this." The male said and laid him down._

 _Hours later or minutes later Percy was crying out in pleasure as the man took him over and over again._

" _Please!" Percy gasped and moaned loud._

" _That's it babe, take it."_

-LINE BREAK_  
DIFFERENT POV

The woman with a golden robe smiled and sat on her throne.

"Sister dear, are you okay?"

"Yes Eros, I believe this young one will catch his attention." She smiled and looked at the mist image of Kronos and Percy.

It was the future, and Percy was wearing a golden crown, and Kronos was smiling softly at him.

"That is a very good pair, and Kronos will need an anchor if he wishes to survive this oncoming war." Eros said.

"I think so too, brother. Now let's let I play out." She smiled and rose.

 **A/N: sorry it was so short, after all this is a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello

**TITLE: 21 titans 1 ex demigod= 22xbadluck= War**

 **Summary: one day Percy Jackson disappears from C.J. when he turns up…its brainwashed, and he is the lover of…. KRONOS!** **  
** **"Percy…" Poseidon whispers and falls to his knees as he sees his brother Zeus swear.**

 **Main pairings: Percy Kronos and Iapetus Hyperion**

 **A/N: thanks to Dragonswoe and her story of Confused by Time. - This story was inspired by her/him**

 **A/N2: my names is James D- my fanfic name is: Yassen Gregorovich.5**

 **A/N3: check out my other stories! Sorry I have not been updating recently!  
**

**Chapter 1: Hello**

 _*LAST CHAPER*_

 _"Sister dear, are you okay?"_

 _"Yes Eros, I believe this young one will catch his attention." She smiled and looked at the mist image of Kronos and Percy._

 _It was the future, and Percy was wearing a golden crown, and Kronos was smiling softly at him._

 _"That is a very good pair, and Kronos will need an anchor if he wishes to survive this oncoming war." Eros said._

 _"I think so too, brother. Now let's let I play out." She smiled and rose._

 ***NOW***

 **-Olympus Throne Room-**

Percy didn't come out of his cabin for three days, and the other campers were starting to get worried, that he would starve to death. So they left him food and water for him at the foot of the door. Obviously they couldn't just open the door and walk in.

Most of the campers had learnt that the hard way….

"He is suffering the loss of heart break…." Zeus muttered and Aphrodite burst into tears.

"…." From Athena who had what the gods liked to call: "Thinking Cap On:"

"What?" demanded Poseidon seeing her facial features in a deep frown.

"His Achilles heel…."

"What about it?" Hestia asked and smiled encouragingly at her niece.

"Wasn't Annabeth his anchor?"

Silence throughout the throne room.

"Oh Tartarus…." Hades said and looked down. "He is lost to us; he will live for the battle…"

-CHB-

Percy Jackson slammed the door open and strode out of the cabin, his black hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. He wore combat clothes, and his eyes were hidden behind sun glasses.

"Percy…?" Chiron asked and tilted his head to the son of Poseidon.

"It's Perseus," Was the cool reply.

"Sorry," Chiron said and watched as the teenager strode to Half Blood Hill and walk through the protective barrier.

"And… where do you think you are going?" Mr. D said and stood there finely trimmed and different from when he was at camp.

"Home." Was the cool reply, but everyone could tell it was sharp as ice.

"No, it is not time to leave." Dionysus said.

"Oh?" Percy tilted his head to the side and they saw the shark like smile.

-Olympus-

They watched the confrontation with Percy and Dionysus.

"I am the leader and you will listen to me." Dionysus said.

"Really Dionysus…"Percy's smile widened. "Have you taught any of us campers? NO! All you do is whine and talk shit about us Heroes!" Percy began to pace and the air grew colder and they all felt the earth tremble.

"YOU think we wanted to be born HEROS?!  
NO! He was right!

All you gods do are doing is destroying Gaia! Maybe she should rule… but NO one is fit to RULE! The gods just think too high of themselves and I HAD ENOUGH!"

LINE BREAK  
with a flash of ancient power Percy disappeared and he smiled and looked up to the familiar smell and eyes.

"Hello…"

Looking up Percy's smile widened.

"Kronos!"

Rushing towards the titan he slammed their lips together and felt the titan pull him closer.


	3. Chapter 2: Anti- Gravity

**TITLE: 21 titans 1 ex demigod = 22 x bad luck = War**

 **Summary: one day Percy Jackson disappears from C.J. when he turns up…its brainwashed, and he is the lover of…. KRONOS!**

 **"Percy…" Poseidon whispers and falls to his knees as he sees his brother Zeus swear.**

 **Main pairings: Percy Kronos and Iapetus Hyperion**

Chapter 3: Anti-Gravity

KRONOS POV

*LAST CHAPTER*

 _With a flash of ancient power Percy disappeared and he smiled and looked up to the familiar smell and eyes._

 _"Hello…"_

 _Looking up Percy's smile widened._

 _"Kronos!"_

 _Rushing towards the titan he slammed their lips together and felt the titan pull him closer._

*NOW*

I stare at the form that was sleeping on my bed his body slowly rising and falling, his arms moved a little as he dreamed.

"Wake I have a need for you" i whisper and lean down, and see his eyes flutter open.

I watch as Percy sits up and I push him back down and put my lips on his.

"We have done this so many times in your dreams" i whisper and feel his cheeks heat and i smirk.

"Think we can do this for real?"

"I don't know… you have talked to me since i was little.. I am older now, i be gentle.." Perseus whispers and pulls me atop of his body.

*Hint of lemon*

No One's POV

Percy wraps his legs around the titan's hips and moans as his hardness rubs against the other mans.

Slowly kronos pushes down and lets his lips go the other making Percy gasp and open up, his body going slack from the dry rutting and the pleasure.

"Kronos…" he moans and feels his peak hitting, Percy explodes as the king adds a finger.

"Just like your dreams…" he whispers and smiles.

*LEMONS OVER*

Percy squeaks as he notices how high they are in the air, still in the palace, just in the air….

"Let me down! Zeus… he can't know I am in the air!" Percy gasps and starts to hyperventilate

"Perseus… it is okay. He won't _dare_ to hit you. Your mine." Kronos snarls the last part, but does as asked and gently sets them on the bed.

"I can't… a fear from and still a son of Poseidon." Percy explains and kisses the Titan and smiles.

"I won't let anything hurt you Perseus, I protect what is mine and that is you."


End file.
